The invention concerns a contact spring for a bistable relay for the switching of higher current.
During switching of high currents, for example of the order to 30 to 40 amperes, the problem arises that the actual contact spring can no longer easily accept the higher currents if the contact spring is to be flexible. For the acceptance of high currents, one has to correspondingly increase the cross-section of the contact spring which naturally means a discernible stiffening of the contact spring.